


[德哈/R18]An Accident

by 719Wincest



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malfoy is Kinda Top, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly at the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/719Wincest/pseuds/719Wincest
Summary: 在第五部凤凰社的时候发生的故事，那时候德拉科是乌姆里奇的学生审讯小组一员，而哈利和其他学生组织起来偷偷练习魔法。审讯小组就是要审问这些可疑的学生，私设德拉科审哈利，并且两人有一定暧昧情愫_(:зゝ∠)_没有看过书，所以个别魔咒可能不存在？但是既然是魔法世界那就当一切皆有可能2333OOC全是我的，大概是先性后爱但是后文被我吃了。





	[德哈/R18]An Accident

乌姆利奇夫人让他审讯可疑的学生，哈利·波特是他被分配到的最后一个。 

此刻马尔福双臂往后靠在沙发背上，下巴扬起，摆出高傲的样子看着哈利推开他面前棕黑色的门走进来。后者挂着一副果然如此的表情，却并未迈开大步。秉持着谨慎原则，他目光从马尔福脸上移开，在这个房间转了一圈后才回到房间里唯一的座位上。哈利站着不做动作，这倒不是因为他还像刚入学的时候那样讨厌马尔福。他们的关系在他单方面的小心思下算是改善了，只是保持距离惯了，坐在同一张沙发上难免尴尬。不过这个回应让马尔福想错了方向，他和哈利的想法总是难以接轨。

“为什么紧张？你这个样子很难让我不去想你是不是真在谋划什么。”

所以哈利还是坐下了，在他所能达到的最远离另一个人的那边。马尔福见状放下了双臂，每问一个字就向他逼近一寸，直到刚好停在一个不会逾越舒适空间造成不适，又足够近到产生压迫感的位置。

“告诉我，Potter，你有没有参与？”

哈利警惕地看着他的动作，正想张口说点什么就被马尔福截住了话头。他曲起食指用关节叩在一处，示意此处需要特别注意。

“劝你不要说谎。看到这里的杯子了吗？吐真剂最终会让你说出一切。”

哈利扭头看着矮桌上一只花纹繁复的瓷杯，虽然不知道杯中装的是什么，但是是吐真剂的概率几乎为零。那个多疑的乌姆里奇会给一群毛头小子吐真剂作为审讯道具，比格兰芬多和斯莱特林最终破冰还难以令人信服。思及此，哈利眼里闪过了一丝宽慰，再次开口也带着八九成的底气，毕竟他要说的根本不是什么真话。

“我 没有 参与。”

他那双绿宝石一样的眼睛在昏暗阴沉的色调下显得格格不入，却仿佛施加了霍格沃兹最为瞩目的魔法。马尔福就那么看着那嘴唇开合，带着他一贯不喜的语气，那句逐字吐出的话语没有飘过他耳边，或是落在他们脚下暗红的长毯上，反而不知怎的绕进了他脑海里，带给他的效果像给他的早餐牛奶里加了一滴，或是两滴迷情药水。

马尔福只是一挑眉，嘴角的弧度是一往的傲慢，却多掺了点邪气。他再次打量了眼前的疤头少年，那个刚见面时他错认为是好捏的柿子的人。

尽管戴着书呆子一样的眼镜，

哈利·波特也从来不是传统的好学生。

马尔福扫了一眼哈利的手背，那上面字迹已经因伤口的逐渐愈合而略显模糊：I must not tell lies.

接着他就一把拽过那只手腕按在哈利身后的扶手上，到底用上了多少力气他也说不清，不过大抵能在上面留下一圈淤青。判断的依据是哈利发出的一声闷哼，以及侧腰处一记警告的踢踹。他下一个动作是猛地向前逼近的同时将左膝挤进哈利腿间，却故意维持着贵族应有的风度，离那个私密的部位仅差毫厘，并未继续贴近。如此若即若离只能加深威胁，或者是挑逗的意味。哈利被迫半靠在身后的扶手上，左腿被夹在靠背和马尔福的身体中间，他试图用右腿分开两人的距离，但是被马尔福用空出的腿压制住了。

“乌姆里奇说得对，你真的不应该说谎。”

可能是因为两人距离太近，马尔福用低语的方式说出了这句话，或许还夹杂着沙哑的声音。哈利不需要思考都知道情况脱离了控制，用空出来的手摸出了随身携带的魔杖，但是下一秒耳边炸开一道咒语，猛烈的蛮力就将魔杖甩飞了出去。

“Expelliarmus！（除你武器）”

马尔福敢说这才是他第一次接收到哈利全神贯注的目光，尽管那里面带有的情绪并不比预期。在魁地奇比赛中他自以为的对视根本不算，哈利·波特那会在看的是蹦跶在他身边的该死的金色飞贼。

他讨厌哈利那副救世主的姿态，又或者是何时何地都能吸引到他人加入队伍的人格魅力。但他始终不讨厌那双碧色的眼睛，那里面常是闪烁着纯粹的光芒，偶尔也会有恶劣的因子作怪。这种奇怪的结合让他不由自主地被那双眼睛吸引，而此刻挡在那前面的镜片显得十分碍眼。

所以他随手放下完成任务的魔杖，摘掉那副眼镜并顺手扔在地上，换来一声半是不满半是疑惑的“what”。然后他大概做出了此生最疯狂的一个举动：他弯腰吻上了那双眼睛。

哈利只能闭起被触碰的眼睛，同时身体也因紧张而绷直，一时间忘记了去抵抗。马尔福从来没见过他安分下来的样子，这让他感到新奇。壁炉的火烧得正旺，火星碎裂的声音带起了奇异的冲动，他绝对是有点错乱了。鬼使神差地，马尔福将嘴唇逐渐下移，擦过哈利嘴角的时候突然停下来，压制住开始挣扎的少年，然后迅速向下不轻不重地咬住了他的喉结。脖子上的触感让哈利浑身一颤，虽然力度不至于达到威胁的等级，但是直觉告诉他这时候定住不动才是个好选择。

 

马尔福到底想做什么？

 

哈利感到手腕的力道松开了，转移到他的脖颈处，然后他听到的是领带被扯下和里衫被扯开的声音，以及他自己的惊呼。马尔福放开了他的喉结，转移阵地至凸起的锁骨上。他逐寸舔过上方的凹陷处，最后在左边的锁骨上咬了一个牙印。突如其来的刺痛从哈利嘴里扯出一声痛呼，不过没能完整地发出来就被他抑制住了。没了眼镜，眼前的一切都被钝化了，这剥夺了哈利大部分的安全感。

 

唯一能弥补的大概只有马尔福那略被模糊的面容，不像以前一样锐利逼人。

不对，这句话不应该现在出现在脑里。

 

没能深入地挖掘刚才的想法，哈利就被身体上的触感召回了神思。他不知道马尔福是出于报复他还是其他什么的心情策划的这件事——从加入审讯小组到顺理成章领他进来受审，因为他从脖颈到小腹一路上都分布着深浅不一的牙印和红痕，留下的感觉也越来越难以忽视。但是让他感到慌乱的是，他已经开始随着马尔福的动作细细喘息着了。

马尔福没有料想到事情进展到这一步，但他身下的反应无法隐瞒他的想法：他开始兴奋了。而他右膝将触未触的对方的部位仿佛也微微发烫。少年虽然没有接触过情事，但在这个年龄对性可不会一无所知。

 

该死，

他和哈利·波特好像有点擦枪走火了。

 

马尔福于是将右膝完全顶在哈利的身下，慢慢蹭过那处，靠衣物的摩擦带来隐秘的欢愉，硬是带出了哈利一声鼻音用以承接刚刚平息的惊呼。这声音对于一个初尝禁果的人来说差不多是同时扯断了百匹飞马的缰绳那么疯狂。他增大了磨蹭的力度，原本箍住哈利脖子的那只手摩挲着向下直到摸到那颗突起，然后略微旋了下手指拧住。被食指和拇指夹住的部分不辜负期待地挺立起来，它的主人也微弓起了腰，漏出第一句呻吟。

 

理智它今天缺席了。

 

马尔福重复着这两个动作，变换着上面抚摸的力度和拧动的方向，一时交替着手和腿的动作，一时又同时进攻。哈利觉得自己好像陷进了一池能同时产生疼痛和欢愉的魔药中，这感觉让他渐渐染上了瘾，尽管他内心的声音呼喊着这不对。他的下身渗出了湿润的液体，这让他羞于承认，更不想让那个抵住他脆弱部位的人知道。所以他夹紧双腿，企图逼停马尔福的动作。然而这无济于事，马尔福只需往下看一眼就能了解他尴尬的境地：他胯下的布料被撑起，尽管在昏暗的光线下也看得出顶端比周围略显深色。

“圣人波特居然会喜欢这种下流的游戏啊。”

马尔福的调笑以及哈利再度不安分的动作都被一记重吻封缄。但是这个吻并不持久，因为哈利只在一瞬收缩瞳孔之后，就朝那片私自进行侵略活动的唇咬了上去。伴随着一阵刺痛，马尔福向后退去，他尝到嘴上淡淡的铁锈味之后用手点了一下疼痛的部分，得到的是不平整的破皮的触感。他嘶了几声后盯着始作俑者，顿了几秒后在哈利作出反应前粗暴地捏住了他的双颊。和手上的动作不符，马尔福试探性地伸出舌尖蜻蜓点水般舔过哈利紧闭的唇瓣，轻轻吮起他的下唇瓣后马上放开，又留下几个细碎的啄吻。随着他的动作，马尔福渐渐地放松了手上的力道。等到这个过程结束的时候，马尔福贴着哈利的唇一字一字地吐出沉声警告：

“Bite me again.”

这是个一点都不温柔的吻。马尔福再次重重碰上哈利的嘴唇，伤口又接触热源的感觉在这个动作本身意义的衬托下一点不值得关注。他近乎赌气地包裹住那两片唇瓣，反复吸吮或是啃咬，哈利被咬到的时候就伸出手拽住马尔福的头发让他吃痛后退，然后向前咬住他的上唇瓣反将一军。马尔福不用看都知道他的嘴唇一定也红了，同时也不甘示弱地撞回去。在这场竞技中两个人都心照不宣：

 

这错得离谱了。

 

他们的衣衫已经半褪，两根柱状物没了衣物的阻挡后顶在一起，互相渗出体液，最后都混在一起。马尔福在接吻的间隙抢先摸索下去打开哈利的臀缝，露出那个私密的部位，哈利的抗议被吞没在唇间，一切反抗也都失去了作用。马尔福刚扶住自己的性器推入那干涩的入口，哈利的痛叫就逼停了他一切动作。他低头发现那个地方因为强行插入而渗出了血液，在性事上还懵懂的少年不知这会不会招致严重的后果，尽管受苦的是从小和他对着干的哈利·波特。听着身下少年的抽气和喘息，那个向来骄傲的小少爷居然有点不知所措了。但是他下面敏感的头部正被蠕动的内壁围攻着，被挤压着不能动作的感觉太难受，而且还在逐渐积攒着快感。

下一刻，马尔福的脑部停止运转了，而后他无法克制地在哈利的里面释放出来。感受到身下的热量和叠加的湿润感，他何止是不知所措，马尔福简直想给他们两人都来一个Obliviate（一忘皆空）。哈利便趁着他羞愤的机会喊出：

“Wand Accio！（魔杖飞来）”

随后他紧握着自己的魔杖弹开马尔福的武器，并将它另一端抵住马尔福的脖子，力度足以形成一个凹陷，隐隐带有威胁的意味，让他最好不要轻举妄动。但是马尔福只望进哈利倔强的双眼，里头泛起一层雾气，幽幽反射着房间的灯光，不能分辨出它的拥有者是怎样的心情。黑发少年嘴巴张开低喘着气，身体上满布色情的印记，却把最具攻击力的道具戳在他脆弱的地方上。这种反差在马尔福脊髓处传开一阵电流，直通下方刚高潮完的性器，刺激得它又精神起来。马尔福不否认哈利的魔法潜力，他也的确怕哈利报复起来反手就给他一个禁咒。

 

但是他的死对头此刻性感得让他发狂。

 

……

 

去他的阿瓦达索命。

 

马尔福就着血液和体液的润滑将剩下的半根全数没入，挤出哈利堪堪含住的呻吟，开始顺应欲望凶狠地顶撞。哈利的魔杖还抵在他脖子上，随着动作陷得更深，似乎要穿入血肉。这点恐惧加在如此情景下便成了最烈性的催情剂。他歪头咬住魔杖，确认它没有亮起的迹象后从哈利泛白的手指中逐渐抽离，丢弃在地毯上，然后托住因那只没了保护对象而仅仅蜷着的手细吻上面的伤痕，就当借此弥补。接着他把他的视线锁定在哈利·波特上。

那头黑发早已在猛烈的推进下被弄乱，蠢到不行的眼镜歪在地上，露出来原本过分清澈的绿眼睛，随着他的动作或半眯，或紧闭。被强行进入的不适感已经淡了下去，升腾起来的快感逐渐在这场本是单方面的性事中占了上风，轻重不匀的喘息在侵略的速度慢下来时逸出他的鼻腔，当被狠狠占领时吞不回去的呻吟在嘴唇的阻挡下变为隐忍的嗯声，这时他会仰起脖颈，喉结上下滚动，毫不避忌弱点被暴露在空气中。

哈利有意抑制的呻吟最终冲破了阻碍，出来的效果甚至接近于呜咽。他身下的物事随着每一记推进都蹭过马尔福的肌肤，靠着摩擦带来抚慰。因为马尔福不会主动碰它，哈利则更是不想当着侵犯者的面伸手抚慰。再是几下顶弄，他就在攀到顶峰后释放出来，浸满情欲的声音逐步恢复到低低的喘息。哈利竭力想忽略腹部和后方粘稠的感觉，还有撑在他身上喘息的浅金发少年。除了这些之外哈利只感知到

噼啪作响的壁炉，

窗外的漫天飞雪，

以及身上未散的薄汗。

 

稍微平复了一下错了节奏的呼吸后，身后的疼痛代替退潮的余韵接管了他的感官。哈利用力推开马尔福，任他维持不住平衡摔在地上。然后他拿起掉在一旁的魔杖施了个恢复原样的魔法，开始整理起自己凌乱的魔法袍。马尔福看着哈利身体上的痕迹在他一抖手后被衣物悉数遮住，但底下的确盖住了什么的事实却暗暗让他心猿意马。

 

只是哈利·波特要离开房间了，经历了短暂的荒唐后一切都应该回到正轨。

 

又或是命运齿轮这次稍稍偏离了轨道？

 

“Hey Potter”马尔福支起来不及穿好衣服而半裸的身体，在大脑思考好要说的话之前就张口叫住了哈利。但平时对他刻薄惯的嘴就是说不出什么符合氛围的话来，所以他只能摆出往常拽拽的姿态看着哈利。

 

我一定蠢爆了。

 

果然哈利停下还未迈开的脚步，转过身用一种不能理解的目光在他脸上逡巡。

 

快说点什么。

 

“或许你应该想好借口解释为什么你走路看起来有点，不自然。”最后三个字带着惯有的哈利不喜欢的语气，还故意停顿了一下，然后装腔作势地挤出来。

 

Curse you，words.

 

哈利一瞬间感觉他们重温初见时就开始对着干的孽缘。平时都是他无视马尔福故意挑刺的态度，罗恩或者赫敏看不过眼替他回嘴。而这次的话语来到他唇边，得到主人的默许后蹦到马尔福脸上。

“你也最好想想怎么解释嘴上的破皮。”

哈利甩给他一个背影，掩住正在成形的窃笑，同时也无法得知身后的人的脸色。马尔福发誓他的一时无话绝对不是因为他真的被哈利的话堵死了。

 

他真的没有在回味那个说是欲望但更像较劲的吻。

 

那扇该死的门居然离他那么近了。

 

“你最好说那是你在我的威压下摔得四脚朝天造成的，没有更好的借口了！”

 

梅林啊。

 

“不劳操心，还是多摆点心思在你的借口上吧。”

哈利只半转过头扔下这句话，然后就推开门径自走了出去，惹得挂在门框上的铜铃当当作响，不知在扰乱谁的心绪。

壁炉的火焰绝口不提，那之后马尔福家的小少爷悄悄用气音对着空气练习了几遍H开头的词。

窗外的雪花正窃窃私语着，哈利·波特是如何顶着微红的耳根在走廊大步流星的。

而且还落下了他的眼镜。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 雷不雷人不知道但是绝对爽己产物。  
> 看文吃肉最喜欢压制性爱，但是写下来就不是那么回事。  
> 但是我始终认为这是一个比较理想的状态。  
> 很遗憾我写不出他们为什么突然就天雷勾动地火做了起来。（我只是想吃肉）  
> 没有情节加持所以情感转变一点都不自然而且很迷，估计对读者来说体验相对较差叭。  
> 不过还是谢谢看到这里的朋友！


End file.
